Computing devices may employ or implement pagination schemes that allow a user to transition between various pages of content available for display at a display area associated with the computing device. Generally, a pagination scheme includes a visual content indicator informing the user which content item from a plurality of content items is currently displayed. Existing pagination schemes and indicators, however, are often inadequate for conveying useful information to a user. For example, the indicators may be configured such that it is difficult for a user to distinguish between a first indicator identifying the currently displayed content item and the indicators representing content items that currently are not displayed. Further, such pagination schemes and indicators may provide an inadequate solution when used with mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones or smart watches), which are often associated with small display areas. As a result, such content indicators may be too large for the display area of a given mobile computing device.